


Alien Attacked!

by Mareel



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode Related, Episode: s04e03 Home, Established Relationship, M/M, Xenophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world has changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alien Attacked!

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place soon after _Enterprise_ returns to Earth after the successful mission to the Delphic Expanse to destroy the Xindi weapon of mass destruction targeting Earth. It is AU to parts of the Season 4 episode "Home" but references some events from it. Jonathan and Malcolm have an established relationship. This is Malcolm's voice. 
> 
> It was written for the prompt 'on the front page', which is reflected in the tabloid headline title.

 

 _'Following on the heels of brutal attacks on two Rigellians and an Andorian diplomatic attaché, a Denobulan physician was the target in an incident last night in a San Francisco bar. A spokesman for The Pickled Onion, an establishment popular with both locals and Starfleet personnel, reported that there were no injuries in the attack on the Denobulan. Several of his Starfleet colleagues came to his defense after xenophobic remarks were directed at their shipmate...'_ \-  The STAR News

 

“I see you and Travis made the front page, Malcolm.” 

Jonathan sighs as he sinks down on the couch beside me in the hotel suite that is serving as his office and living quarters during the Starfleet debriefings. “I think I would have preferred a bar brawl to sparring with admirals and Vulcans all day. Those sessions are supposed to be a way to convey information about our mission to the Expanse, but they’ve turned into finger-pointing. Everyone who wasn’t there knows just how we should have handled things…" 

Jonathan pauses to pour a shot of bourbon, but suddenly pushes it aside, untouched. I reach for his hand, threading our fingers together, waiting for him to continue. 

When the silence lingers too long, I break it, nodding toward the discarded tabloid. “I hope we weren’t too much of an embarrassment to Starfleet. But the xenophobia is getting out of hand. We were just having a quiet drink when that guy started going on about Starfleet leading aliens to Earth and then began harassing Phlox. He apparently thought Phlox was Vulcan… didn’t even know what kind of alien he was badgering.”

Jonathan shakes his head. “Nothing to worry about. I’m not sure I’m ready to defend Starfleet’s honor – not after some of what I heard today in that debriefing session – but I’d have been the first to defend Phlox if I’d been there.”

His tone shifts as he continues. “I don’t know what any of them expect of us. I think Soval just wants me replaced on general principle – none of my decisions out there seemed to suit him.” The bitterness in his voice is unmistakable and it upsets me, knowing what some of those decisions cost him on a personal level. But I let him continue; he needs to talk about this. 

“Some of them seem to think our casualties were too high… and you know how I believe even _one_ death is too many… and others are annoyed that we didn’t wipe out the whole Xindi population.”

I nod, having heard that comment from people on the street – we succeeded in saving Earth, but failed to commit genocide, so the mission wasn’t really the rousing success it should have been. 

Jonathan gets up and offers me his hand. “Let’s go away somewhere. Admiral Forrest essentially ordered me to take some leave and the hearings are in recess for a few days. Maybe he’s right. Some time away – with you – might help. I can’t promise to be very good company though.”

I let him pull me close, wrapping an arm around his waist. “My schedule’s open… and I think that’s a very good idea.” Smiling up at him, I add. “Pack some casual clothes. We leave in a hour.”

He seems startled by the quick plans. “Where are we going?”

“Let me surprise you.”

 


End file.
